Rayman Legends (1997-2001)
The first TV series originally premiered in Japan on March 31, 1997 and ran until April 1, 1998. The story centers around the world game Rayman Legends, which revolves around five worlds consisting of Dragon Castle, Toad Village, Fancy Food Town, Underwater City and Sky-Cloud Valley. The English-language version of the series was produced by BBC and 4kids Productions and made a truncated episode preview premiere on Cartoon Network's Toonami block on April 16, 2000. The episodes then made their "official" premiere on July, 2005. Toonami then moved to Saturdays and premiered the rest of the series. Characters Riley (Debut in Episode 1) Elycia (Debut in Episode 1) Grand Minimus (Debut in Episode 1) Teensy Queen (Debut in Episode 1) Barbara (Debut in Episode 2) Olympia (Debut in Episode 2) Parafly-Lum (Debut in Episode 3) Fojo (Debut in Episode 3) Faja (Debut in Episode 3) Toby (Debut in Episode 3) Denko (Debut in Episode 3) The Magician (Debut in Episode 1) Claite (Debut in Episode 2) Picky (Debut in Episode 2) Icky (Debut in Episode 2) Blicky (Debut in Episode 2) Sune (Debut in Episode 2) Megazotron (Debut in Episode 2) Dongera (Debut in Episode 167) Stego (Debut in Episode 167) Hal (Debut in Episode 167) Colonel Trike (Debut in Episode 167) Vionet (Debut in Episode 167) Trike Jr. (Debut in Episode 167) King Flyer (Debut in Episode 167) Tossy (Debut in Episode 167) Zack (Debut in Episode 167) Vossy (Debut in Episode 167) Suki (Debut in Episode 167) Shunkan (Debut in Episode 167) Episodes This is a list of Rayman Legends episodes. Debut Disguises Riley (Ghost Costume in Episode 12, First Debut) Riley & Elycia (Snow Outfit in Episode 16, First Debut) Claite, Picky, Icky, Blicky & Sune (Snow Outfit in Episode 16, First Debut) Elycia (Ghost Costume in Episode 31, First Debut) Claite, Picky, Icky, Blicky & Sune (Ghost Costumes in Episode 39, First Debut) Barbara (Ghost Costume in Episode 39, First Debut) Parafly-Lum, Fojo & Faja (Ghost Costumes in Episode 45, First Debut) Claite, Picky, Icky, Blicky & Sune (Egyptian Mummy Costume in Episode 69, First Debut) Riley & Elycia (Egyptian Mummy Costume in Episode 124, First Debut) Olympia (Ghost Costume in Episode 124, First Debut) English Voice Actors Jack Black (Riley) Laura Bailey (Elycia) Kristen Bone (Barbara) Rachael Lillis (Olympia) Roger L. Jackson (Claite) Kevin Sorbo (Picky) Patrick Pinney (Icky) Rob Paulsen (Blicky) Candi Milo (Sune) Chris Wiggins (Megazotron) Eric Stuart (The Magician) Robin Atkin Downes (Grand Minimus) Jim Cummings Tress MacNeille Frank Welker Tara Strong (Parafly-Lum) Elizabeth Daily (Fojo) Russi Taylor (Faja) Nathan Vetterlein (Toby the Lizard) Dennis Bateman (Denko the Dimetrodon) Neil Ross Chuck McCann Barry Gordon Susan Silo Gary Schwartz John Cleese Rick May John Patrick Lowrie French Voice Actors Manu Payet (Riley) Geneviève de Rocray (Elycia) Maia Baran (Barbara) Fanny Roy (Olympie) Jean-Philippe Puymartin (Toby le lézard) Michel Elias (Denko l'dimetrodon, Megazotron) Marie-Laure Dougnac (Volorbé) Stéphane Flamand (Fojo) Alexandra Correa (Faja) Lorenzo Pancino (Claite) Alain Dorval (Picky) Damien Boisseau (Icky) Gérard Hernandez (Blicky) Joëlle Fossier (Sune) Spanish Voice Actors Omar Chaparro (Riley) Maggie Vera (Elycia, Parafly-Lum) Ana Lobo (Barbara) Xóchitl Ugarte (Olimpia) Raúl Aldana (Toby el lagarto) Francisco Colmenero (Denko la dimetrodon) Mariana Ortiz (Fojo, Faja) Luis Miguel Pérez (Claite) Francisco Colmenero (Picky) José Manuel Rosano (Icky) Gerardo Vásquez (Blicky) Diana Pérez (Sune) Rubén Moya (Megazotron) Italian Voice Actors Fabio Volo (Riley) Manuela Cenciarelli (Elycia) Alessandra Karpoff (Barbara) Laura Brambilla (Olimpia) Tornino Accolla (Toby il lucertola) Mirko Pontrelli (Denko il dimetrodon) Federica Valenti (Fojo) Serena Clerici (Faja) Riccardo Rovatti (Claite) Riccardo Garrone (Picky, Megazotron) Franco Latini (Icky) Willy Moser (Blicky) Rosalinda Galli (Sune) Polish Voice Actors Marcin Hycnar (Riley) Katarzyna Skrzynecka (Elycia) Julita Kożuszek-Borsuk (Barbara) Iwona Rulewicz (Olimpia) Wojciech Paszkowski (Toby jaszczurkę) Emilian Kamiński (Denko dimetrodon) Jolanta Wilk (Parafly-Lum) Edyta Jungowska (Fojo) Beata Wyrąbkiewicz (Faja) Jarosław Budnik (Claite) Sławomir Orzechowski (Picky) Jacek Braciak (Icky) Jacek Kopczyński (Blicky) Ewa Kolasińska (Sune) Włodzimierz Bednarski (Megazotron) Finnish Voice Actors Tuomas Uusitalo (Riley) Ulla Hakola (Elycia) Aksa Korttila (Barbara) Kiti Kokkonen (Olympia) Antti Pääkkönen (Toby lisko) Pekka Laiho (Denko dimetrodon) Annituuli Kasurinen (Parafly-Lum) Kiti Kokkonen (Fojo, Faja) Anssi Känsälä (Claite) Tuomo Rysti (Picky) Pauli Virta (Icky) Viktor Klimenko (Blicky) Mari Laari (Sune) Jarkko Rantanen (Megazotron) Swedish Voice Actors Lawrence Mackrony (Riley) Myrra Malmberg (Elycia) Sanna Nielsen (Barbara) Anna Book (Olympia) Per Fritzell (Toby, ödlan) Jan Rippe (Denko, dimetrodon) Lena Ericsson (Guldflyg-Lum) Alexander Lundberg (Fojo) Lizette Pålsson (Faja) Joakim Jennefors (Claite) Karl-Johan Rehbinder (Picky) Niclas Wahlgren (Icky) Dan Bratt (Blicky) Siw Malmkvist (Sune) Mikael Samuelson (Megazotron) German Voice Actors Hape Kerkeling (Riley) Maud Ackermann (Elycia) Nicola Grupe-Arnoldi (Barbara) Angela Wiederhut (Olympia) Ilja Richter (Toby die eidechse) Rainer Basedow (Denko die dimetrodon) Cathlen Gawlich (Goldeby) Heike Beeck (Fojo) Bea Tober (Faja) Matthias Klie (Claite) Jürgen Kluckert (Picky) Santiago Ziesmer (Icky) Michael Pan (Blicky) Elke Sommer (Sune) Rubén Moya (Megazotron) Dutch Voice Actors Edwin Evers (Riley) Laura Vlasblom (Elycia) Nicoline van Doorn (Barbara) Marlies Somers (Olympia) David Verbeeck (Toby de hagedis) Francisco Colmenero (Denko de dimetrodon) Marlies Somers (Parafly-Lum) Lot Lohr (Fojo) Melise de Winter (Faja) Pierre Bokma (Claite) Pim Koopman (Picky) Jan Nonhof (Icky) John de Winter (Blicky) Simone Kleinsma (Sune) Gees Linnebank (Megazotron) Japanese Voice Actors Omar Chaparro (Riley) Maggie Vera (Elycia, Parafly-Lum) Ana Lobo (Barbara) Xóchitl Ugarte (Olympia) Raúl Aldana (Toby el lagarto) Francisco Colmenero (Denko la dimetrodon) Mariana Ortiz (Fojo, Faja) Luis Miguel Pérez (Claite) Francisco Colmenero (Picky) José Manuel Rosano (Icky) Gerardo Vásquez (Blicky) Diana Pérez (Sune) Rubén Moya (Megazotron)